The Marine Diaries
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: This story is about 4 Marines Santana & Emily along with their two best friends Faye Chamberlain & Jade West. This is a dairy of how all of this started from the beginning to end. The girls return home after serving 6 long years in the Marines Corps. They will return home on the eve of their 10 year class reunion. G!p story. Don't like don't read.


The Marine Diaries – This story is about 4 Marines Santana & Emily along with their two best friends Faye Chamberlain & Jade West. This is a dairy of how all of this started from the beginning to end. The girls return home after serving 6 long years in the Marines Corps. They will return home on the eve of their 10 year class reunion. What will happen when the girls make their big return? G!p story. Don't like don't read.

**A/N: I don't own Glee & Pretty Little Liars or any for its characters nor the Secret Circle or Victorious. Also Faye from the Secret Circle will be in this story. She is married to Cassie. Jade from Victorious is in here and she's married to Tori. I wish I could to more than one crossover. This story will have POV scenes from time to time. **

**Chapter 1: Returning Home**

**Santana's POV- 1300 hours (1:00 p.m.) Friday, May 20, 2022 **

_Fuck I'm going to die. I have only four fucking bullets left in my gun. I'm tired; I miss my family like hell. I'm stuck in an abandoned house by a field. The enemy is not giving up on destroy me for good. I can't do anything now. All I have are my four bullets and my pride. I hope I get to live to see another day. Fuck I need a sign._

"_Lopez! Lopez! Can you hear me?"_ A voice calls through the radio. I don't answer because I'm ducking behind a window. The enemy is ganging on me.

"_Lopez! Fucking respond! Now!"_ The voice calls out to me again.

"Y-yeah?" I hold my AK-47 tightly in my hand.

_Fuck I have to get checked on. My shoulder hurts like a bitch. It keeps on bleeding and it's not stopping. So I haves some of the fabric from my shirt tied up around it. My head hurts, fuck everything hurts. I need some fucking medical attention._

"_Finally. What took you so long?" _

"I'm down. I only have 4 bullets left." I say.

"_What?! Where are you?"_

"In the old house by the field. I'm surrounded. There's nowhere for me to go." I look around at my surroundings.

"_Okay what's it looking like out there?"_

"I got two snipers, like 70 something men with AK's and A hugs ass tank." I say looking out the window.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Shit!" I scream out ducking.

"_Lopez we're on our way. Stay put."_

"I can't Em. I'm fucking dead!" Santana has tears forming.

"_I'm coming."_

"Wanky." I tear apart the fabric that's on my shirt tying it around my injured shoulder.

"_Shut up! Pull it together." _Em says.

"Look I'm going for it. Tell Brittany and Bailey that I love them." I say throwing the radio away.

"_Lopez I will fucking kill you if you go out there!"_ Emily says angrily.

"Here we go. 1….2…3…" I run out the door shooting my last 4 bullets. I see my enemy shooting at me so I run and jump behind a tank. I look down and I see a dead Afghan man whose AK is sticking out of his arm. I grab it quickly. I look over my shoulder I see more of my enemies arriving.

"Fuck. Give a bitch a break." I say as I replace the clip on the gun. I'm about to shoot until I see a tank arrive. I smile it's my team. I duck again when shots are being fired at me. I run over to a brick wall and shoot at a man who's aiming at the tank. I smoke his ass. I see my team shooting at the enemies taking them all out.

"LOPEZ!" A different voice calls out to me.

I look up and see Faye waving me over for safety. I take a chance to run but I'm shot in the leg.

"FUCK!" I hold my injured leg. A man approaches me getting ready to pull the trigger. I close my eyes getting ready for the worse until I hear

BANG

I feel weight on my body. I open my eyes and scream when the dead man is on me. I push him off of me and I grab my gun and head towards Faye. Emily carries me to the tank. Emily shoots her gun at another man. I'm breathing heavy and I'm losing a lot of blood as we speak. An explosion startles me. I get up with all of the strength that I have and I sit up to see that the whole town is gone. I smile proudly and pass out

….

**Faye's POV – Same day 1500 hours (3:00 p.m.)**

Here I am waiting for the nurse to heal Santana. I can't believe she actually did that, almost getting herself killed. Brittany would've kicked all of our asses if Santana died today. I hate what Santana did, but then again she has a lot of heart. She will do anything to protect us. Even if it means taking her life in that matter. I see the nurse walking over to me I stand up immediately.

"Lieutenant Chamberlin." The Nurse calls.

"Yes?" I ask when she walks up to me.

"She's very lucky to be alive. We repaired her injuries. Santana had a bullet stuck into her shoulder and we had to perform surgery to get it out. The bullet went through her leg had and the gash she had on her head caused her to pass out. She's a lucky one." She explains to me.

"Thank you so much Nurse Wells." I shake her hand.

"No problem. I gave her some pain killers. All she need is rest, but as stubborn as she is there's no way she's going to do that." Nurse Wells laughs.

"Yeah that's her. So I'm guessing she's awake." I chuckle.

"So are her vitals and everything okay?"

"Yes they are normal. There were no injuries towards them. She should be okay."

"Is it okay if I could go see her?" I ask.

"Yeah you can go and see her." Nurse Wells walks away. I head to Santana's room.

….

**Santana's POV – Same day 1700 Hours (5:00 p.m.)**

"Stop poking me!" I swat Emily's hand away from me.

"I told you not to do that." Emily emphasizes with every poke to my body.

"It was ride or die Fields!" I say emphasizing my own pokes to her arm.

"Santana come on. Brittany would have killed us. I'm not getting killed by your wife. Not gonna happen." Jade says to me.

"Jade you would have done the same thing. I was going to ride bitches." I say.

"Santana you know how we feel about you. We're basically like sisters. We told our wives that we would look out for each other." Faye reminds me as she leans against the door frame.

"I know and I'm sorry. I had to take a chance for my family." I tell them resting my head on the soft pillow.

"Look General Franklin wants us to come into the office tomorrow. He said it's important." Emily tells us.

"I know you guys see me right now. Can't you guys get him to come here? Hello? Look at me." I say gesturing to my wounds.

"We would have to bring him here then." Jade shrugs.

"Brittany is going to fucking kill me." I whine.

"I can't wait to see her face." Emily laughs.

I take one of my pillows and throw it at her hitting her right in the face.

"Fuck you Fields." I cross my arms.

"Whatever. So Jade, you talked to Tori?" Faye asks.

"Yeah. She said that she's ready for all of us to come home." Jade told us.

"I'm ready to go. I'm tired of being in this hell hole. It feels like a war version of Lima." I say.

"Yeah it does." Faye said agreeing with me.

"Get some rest San." Jade said.

"I'll try loser." I laugh.

"I'm telling Britt." Jade said to me.

"Ass." I close my eyes.

…..

The Next Day

**Emily's POV - 1600 hours (4:00 p.m.) Saturday, May 21, 2022**

Here I am sitting in Santana's Hospital room along with Faye and Jade as we wait for the General to come in. I'm hope it's good news I can't stay here anymore. I have a wife and two kids at home waiting for me. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and our Class Reunion. We're probably going to miss another one_. He needs to hurt the fuck up!_ I hear the door open I just so happen to look up to see him walk in. _Finally!"_

"Afternoon Lieutenants." General Franklin greets us.

"Afternoon sir." We all respond back.

"Well as you know you guys have served well in the Marines. We appreciated everything you all have done for us. For the country for sure. I happy to say that you guys are free to go home." He told us with a smile.

"Wait this is not a joke right? Like we finally get to get on a plane and go home?" Santana asks him. I roll my eyes at her.

"Yes Lieutenant Lopez that is correct." He smiles at her.

"In that case. Get me the fuck out this bitch so I can go fuck my wife!" Santana yells happily. We all start to laugh at her. I keep laughing at Santana because she is hitting the red button over and over for the nurse to come in. she finally does.

"Yes?"

"Unwrap me Jennifer Love Hewitt. I need to go home and give my wife some good lovin. Don't even think about heading south neither." She smirks.

"Sir thank you so much." I say.

"No problem. Your flight leaves at 1800 hours. (6:00 p.m.)."

"Hurry up!" Santana is kicking like a baby wanting milk. I shake my head at her.

"Stop whining Lopez." I smirk.

"Shut up Emily. I know you can't wait to bone Mona when you get home. So don't judge me." Santana tells me ripping the cords out of her skin.

"Let's go home. I hungry and Horny." Jade says.

"Me too." Faye agrees.

"I'm ready too." I say.

"That's the spirit. Hurry up I got a pussy to milk! Santana said smacking my ass when she passes me.

"TMI Santana!" I yell.

"You know you can't wait to get home and function Fields." She tells me as she repeatedly hit the elevator button.

Faye and Jade laughs at her. I can't help to do the same thing. We all get on the elevator and head down to the lobby. When the elevator opens Santana steals some guy's wheelchair and rolls herself to the limo. I grab our bags that were on the bell hop. I tip the boy and get inside the Limo. We wait about 45 minutes until we're finally at the airport. Of course Santana once again speeds off in the wheelchair. We all head onto the plane and take our seats. I sit beside Faye who's currently eating a bag of chips.

"So this is it Faye. You ready?" I ask her.

"So ready. I miss my wife. This place was fun when were all together, but know it's time to say goodbye." She tells me.

"True. Santana's too happy." I look over at the Latina who's kissing a picture of Brittany.

"Brittany was more afraid for us to go more than anyone. You know how sensitive her heart can be to violence." Faye says.

"Yeah. We're free. I'm ready to see our friends again. Today is a good day." I smile.

"Amen to that Fields. Now go to sleep we've got a long little ride." Faye closes her eyes. I just so happen to do the same.

….

**Jade's POV – 2000 hours (8:00 p.m.) Saturday, May 21, 2022**

I wake up when we land in New York. This is where we all decided to move after we finished High school. We got off the plane and headed towards the limo that was waiting for us. When got in we headed towards a hotel first. We wanted to give everyone a surprise tomorrow night. We arrive at this fancy ass hotel. We got out and grabbed our bags. The doorman greeted us with an welcome home and we thank him. We walked and went to the desk to get our keys that was reserved for us. Well we had to wait almost an hour just to get them. Of course Santana well all Lima Heights on the bitch. She introduced her to Snixx. When we finally got our keys we went to our rooms and laid everything on the bed. I went over to the window to open the curtains and we had the best fucking view of New York. I looked over at Santana who's chugging a whole carton of lemonade.

"So what do you think San?"

"It's the best fucking view we're going to get." She sets the juice down.

"I know. So you ready for tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah. I'm ready to see my wife and my daughter." Santana smiles.

"I am too. I hate this San. I hate the fact that we were gone for so damn long. We told our wives that it wasn't going to be more than 3 years and it ended up being 6." I told my friend.

"I know. Their face made me feel guilty. Brittany wouldn't talk to me for about a week."

"Do you think we did the right thing?" I look up at her.

"Yeah and no. Yes, because we did defending our country and we kept our wives safe. No, because our wives were basically worried sick." She tells me.

"I cried on the first night. I wanted my wife." I admit.

"We got this Jade. I hope our wives would forgive us for leaving."

"Me too." I can't help to agree.

"Jade you know we did this for them right?"

"I know. Tori trusted me though." I tell her.

"Yeah all of our wives trusted us. We have kids waiting to see us."

"I can't wait. We have to make tomorrow night special for them.

"Yeah we do. We have to give them a special surprise."

"Oh they would love that." I laugh.

"Duh. We'll be okay Jade." She tells me.

"Yeah. We will." I hug her.

"Let's gets go to the mall." Santana goes to bathroom to change.

"Yeah let's." I get ready myself.

End of Chapter 1. I hope you guys will like this story. Look I know I'm not the best writer, but hey I try. I will be doing some stories some of you guys requested. I will update All I have to Give when I get home from work. I already started on it. The next Chapter will be in their wives POV's. This story will be a good one trust me. I can't wait for 6x06 & 6x08. Our OTP is getting married. Ready for February. Sweet Lady Kisses


End file.
